


It Gets Complicated (Conduit Street Version)

by merryghoul



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bondage, Breathplay, Consensual Violence, Duct Tape, F/M, Genderswap, Gunplay, Guns, Knifeplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-03
Updated: 2012-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:24:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Sébastienne work and play together in their own special way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Gets Complicated (Conduit Street Version)

**Author's Note:**

> [Just a fill for the Sherlock BBC kink meme.](http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/17487.html?thread=110180687#t110180687)
> 
> Now cleaner, with more added danger!kink, and easier to read!

The only place to live on Conduit Street is a hotel, the Westbury Mayfair. (The rest of the street is taken by some airline companies, but mostly fashion boutiques such as Vivienne Westwood.) It's there that Jim Moriarty quietly lives. If anyone who works at the Mayfair tells the world where Jim lives, he promises the hotel will mysteriously perish in a bombing where no one inside will be able to get out in time.

Jim lives in a suite on the seventh floor of the hotel. It has great views of London from the patio—perfect for looking at the London Eye from a distance as well as picking off cars with a sniper rifle.

He also lives with Sébastienne Moran. Their relationship's complicated. They work together—usually Jim will arrange an "accident," and Sébastienne will make the "accident" happen. They've been doing this for a year now. They split the money as well as the living arrangements (it's cheaper to live in one large suite instead of two separate smaller ones), but they're often at odds with each other. 

It was immediately after Jim refused to give a signal that would've resulted in Sébastienne shooting Watson and Sherlock Holmes in the head that Jim and Sebastienne had one of their moments.

"We had them where we wanted them, Jim!" She's waving her hands in the air.

"What's the fun with killing them now, Sebby? We make them suffer now. Then we kill them."

"Why not _shoot_ them now?"

"Don't you enjoy suffering, Sebby?"

"I prefer death over suffering."

Jim points a gun at Sébastienne. "Behave, Sébastienne. Behave or I'll put two bullets in your brain. But then again, I think it's time you had a little cosmetic surgery on that face."

Sébastienne goes for the gun. Jim pushes her against a wall. Sébastienne headbutts Jim and the two crash onto the floor. The gun is lost in the scuffle—it slides under a couch—but it doesn't go off. The two scramble for the gun. Jim grabs her leg and pulls her away from the gun. Jim grabs the gun and points it at Sébastienne again.

"I think I know what you need. You don't need cosmetic surgery, no. I need to reset your mind. You need your brains fucked out."

"No, I don't."

Jim goes to a desk and pulls out a roll of duct tape. "Yes, you do."

Jim puts the gun on safety and puts it in his pocket. He pulls out a knife. As he's attempting to grab Sébastienne 's wrists, Sébastienne grabs his wrist and flings Jim to the ground. She takes out his gun and puts it back under the couch again. Straddling Jim on his stomach, she wraps his wrists with the tape. She brushes his crotch with her fingers by accident. Jim's semi-erect.

"Oooh, looks like I'll have to fuck your brains out."

Jim smiles. "Yes, yes, do that."

Sébastienne takes off her panties and hikes her skirt up. With one hand she fingers herself, opening her legs wide to give Jim a show. The other hand has the knife. The knife's pointed at Jim's throat. Jim stares at Sébastienne's peep show. He moans and laughs as he feels himself getting erect.

Meanwhile, Sébastienne's cheeks are flushing. She gasps as she feels herself peaking. As soon as she gasps, she stops and checks herself to see if she's wet enough. She continues until she's satisfied with her wetness.

Sébastienne unzips Jim's pants and pushes them down. She pulls his cock out of his briefs and strokes him until he's erect.

"Oh, I can't _wait_ to see little Sebby attempt to fuck my brains out!"

Sébastienne straddles Jim and rides him, still holding the knife. As she's riding him, she pushes Jim's shoulders against the floor and slaps his face. Jim laughs whenever 

Sébastienne is smacking him and groans when he feels a rush of blood to his groin.

Sébastienne drops the knife. Her hands choke Jim for a minute. Jim keeps smiling at her, only to groan when he feels himself growing more erect. She returns to pointing the knife at his throat, tracing it around his Adam's apple, threatening to slit it apart if she comes hard enough.

As Sébastienne is about to come, she focuses on her clit. Finally, Sébastienne has to stop fucking Jim and stroking her clit. She slides down on Jim and lets her legs give away, moaning and saying "Fuck" as Jim laughs at her.

"Shut up," Sébastienne says as she puts her mouth around his cock.

Sébastienne sucks Jim, quickly moving her mouth back and forth, snickering as she does so. She strokes his cock as fast as she can. 

"Yes, Sébastienne, fuck your brains out. Fuck your brains out!"

Jim grows quiet. He focuses on his body growing to orgasm and the wetness around his cock. He groans and comes in her mouth. She swallows his come.

Jim takes a few moments to regain his senses. "So, are you ready to obey my orders, Sebby?"

"No."

Sébastienne pushes her skirt back up. She grabs the knife and gun and walks to the bedroom Jim and her share. She locks the door.

"If you don't remove this tape I really will perform cosmetic surgery on your face!"


End file.
